1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a hybrid vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, there is suggested a hybrid vehicle (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-232690 (JP 2012-232690 A). In this hybrid vehicle, a first motor is connected to a sun gear of a planetary gear set, an engine is connected to a carrier, a drive shaft is connected to a ring gear, and a second motor is connected to the drive shaft. When an execution condition of vibration damping control with the use of the second motor is satisfied, the sum of a torque command of the second motor and a vibration damping torque is set for an execution torque, and the second motor is controlled such that the execution torque is output from the second motor to the drive shaft. This hybrid vehicle reduces the vibrations of the vehicle through such control.